


watched

by Coffee_ghost



Series: Watchers and their priest's [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dadza, Evo mentioned, Hurt/Comfort, Philza Minecraft is a good dad, Tommy needs a hug, WIP, no beta we die like men, no beta we die like tubbo, quackity is possessed im calling it, sbi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_ghost/pseuds/Coffee_ghost
Summary: philza just wanted to protect his boys, is that to much to ask?Calling on being that are baseicly God's only works sometimes. And sometimes giveijg your kid the key to contact said God is the best idea you've head to date.
Relationships: Charles | Grian & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Watchers and their priest's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078538
Comments: 9
Kudos: 214





	watched

**Author's Note:**

> basically I just want to be able to explore the watcher lore I have, and have grin and phil be brothers. That's it, this is gonna be lore with a little plot and hopefully a lot of jokes.

Its was the day of his execution. After 2 weeks of house arrest and countless attempt to force him to give up his son, tubbo and his dogs had come to a decision. That he would be publicly executed without trial or jury, for treason and conspiracy. As he sat an the stage constructed weeks before, flecks of his son's blood littered the rain warped planks at his feet. 

He felt like weeping, his wings hung behind him bound to the stage with thick Iron bands and along the horizon he could see a flash of pink and blue. His children had come to see him.

The rain came down in sheets as his supposed grandson read his charges to him  
"For conspiracy against the presiding president and for harboring information about a known traitor, we the cabinet sentence you to be executed for your crimes."

"Do you have any final words"  
Tubbos voice wavered as he spoke. 

"Not to any of you" was the only reply they would get of him

Tubbo stood heavy in front of him, his shoulders squared and his hands shaking as he loaded the bolt into his crossbow. Phil looked beyond him, staring into the already grieving eyes of his children and hoping they understood how much he wishes he could hold them again. How sorry he was that he wouldn't be there to protect them anymore. 

A flash of an older brother, suntanned and smiling pulling him into an embrace he had missed for years. A moment of peace in the knowledge he's seen his big brother again after this.

Tubbo raised the crossbow to his chest and muttered a hollow apology. His finger holed over the trigger. A split second before the shot fired a scream rang out, drawing out the sound of rain.

"DAD"  
it was tommy, his tommy, bolting across the waters slick path and fumbling with his left wrist. The men around him spun, readying their weapons as Tommy threw a bracelet, it impacted Phil's chest and he knew. Using the distraction Tommy had made he ripped the thing apart, beads and charms flew as he did. As the beads dropped to the floor the world shifted. 

There was a sickening crack as the sky ripped above him. Torrents of black oil slick poured from the rip in reality above his head. A pulse of white hot magic had sent tubbo spirling of the edge of the platform and knocked the others to their knees. 

Philz stared up at the hole in the words and felt a laugh bubbling in his chest, as a pail and fragile white hand reached though and pulled the fissare open further. 

A charm shimmered at his feet, held together by magic and appearing like a broken nether portal, two corners Lazely spinning as it glowed.

The thing that stepped though was truly monstrous, 7 sets of wings mounted on its back, seven halos swirling around the bone white crown on its head. The cheekbones extend up past its eyes and forming into an almost crown around its forehead. 

Its wings spread impossible wide, the insides painted with murals of the night sky, each star replaced with a shifting blinking eye. Looked over the gathered mortals.

Its feets hung below it, and it's purple and while robes fluttered as it descended, its feet never touching the ground, every eye watching the group tremble under its gaze. 

A hand came to rest along phil sholder the shuddering heave was felt from the now warped metal as it clattered to the ground. Twisted and half melted it set there, hissing as the raindrops hit.

It spoke, the words reverding in his mind. The fear in the eyes of the men cowering bellow him ment he knew they heard it too.

"Little ones, come to me. I will protect you" 

These beings were never much for words.

Techno had made his way to Tommy, clutching his shoulder and pushing him behind his larger fraim as they both approached the winged pair. The black sludge pooled under the stage, creeping over the decks and dirt.

A miniscule smile pulled at the beings cheeks as his too boy clambered onto the stage. Tommy was the first to move to him, pulling him into a crushing hug and being to sob into his chest. Tubbo looked so tired, exhaustion and fearful, exposing how young he truly was.

Wilbur drifted up to meet them, a jacket hastily thrown over his head as he moved to them. The frown marked its face again, and it extended a wing to shelter the small family. As Phil looked up again the eyes had gone back to stars, the galaxies Bright and stunning.

Phil bent at his knee and extended a hand to the youngest of the people who called for his death. He could see the tears welling in Tubbos' eyes even if they were washed away with the rain just as quickly. Quackity snarled as tubbo was pulled away from the masses on the ground. 

He could see the frown deepen on the being face as quackity attempt fo snatched the boy back. His hands were black at the fingertips and his eyes were wild. It clicked its tongue, in swift swipe of its hand quckitys eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed onto the ink covered deck bellow him.

Again it asked  
"Are there any others who wish to escape this failing world?" 

The purr the being gave when Phil pointed to a desperate looking ranboo standing in the shelter of the building made his entire being shake. As it znped its fingers, ranboo was with them shelter under the massive wing. He quickly grabbed hold of technos cape, smoothing his hands though the fluff of the collar.

Dream crested the hill, anger clear in his movements, his axe clutched in his hand. Tommy had to have seen him, as he tucked his head back into phils chest , making his tall frame as small as possible. Phil wrapped his arms around Tommy shaking shoulders. Giveing the most vile look he could at the thing in green that was staring at them all. The blank of his mask made Phil so angry.

The being looked the dream too, its wings closing around the group in front of it as it did. Techno gripped his hand and tubbo clutched at his other as they were envelope in the inky blackness of the night sky.

They all heard the being speak one last time before it was all dark and silent.

"Do not try and follow us, i won't hesitate to rip you apart at your seams for what you have done"


End file.
